


Happier

by Madashatters



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Break Up, F/F, Getting Back Together, Jealousy, Post-Break Up, Reader-Insert, Sad with a Happy Ending, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 11:37:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16853299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madashatters/pseuds/Madashatters
Summary: Based off the song Happier by Ed Sheeran. You and Cheryl break up and neither of you are doing okay. Of course, it doesn’t show. Then Cheryl sees just how close you and Veronica have gotten after the break up and she can’t handle it.





	Happier

**Author's Note:**

> Anon Requested: please do another cheryl imagine (those are your besssst) and maybe do it based off of the song happier by ed sheeran? she gets jealous of you maybe being with veronica or betty or really anyone from the core four and does anything she can to get you back

You and Cheryl had been together for almost a year when she had broken up with you. Or you had broken up with her. The details were hazy. There was a fight, because there’s always a fight in situations like this. You had yelled, screaming things you never meant and Cheryl was never one to back down. With every insult, she had one harsher, with ever shout, she was always louder.    

You had broken up almost a week before vacation. The two of you never had any classes together, only ever seeing each other because you _wanted_  to. When you separated, it was like you completely disappeared from each other’s lives. Lucky for you, you had Veronica and Betty, though as vacation dragged on it soon just became you and Veronica. She was the least likely to mention anything about Cheryl while still knowing exactly what to say and do when you missed her. There was no denying the two of you had gotten closer. Without her, your two week break would’ve been filled with tears in empty ice cream cups. Instead, it was filled with laughter and sleepovers. You were beyond grateful for that. 

Nevertheless, you were scared to head back to school, you weren’t sure what seeing Cheryl would do to you. But you didn’t have to worry because when you opened your door to leave, Veronica was there waiting with coffee in her hand. She smiled, “For you.” 

You shook your head, “You’re too good to me.”

Veronica winked, “Think of it as an investment.”  She turned and offered you her arm. “Also for you.”

You linked arms with her and started walking to school, a genuine smile on your face. 

* * *

\----

Cheryl was a mess. She had stayed inside all of vacation and if someone had tried to visit her, she didn’t know. She was too busy trying to figure out what went wrong. However, no one knew what was going on with her, you were the only one who knew when something was wrong and without you to tell them, everyone was clueless. They just assumed she had reverted to her bitchy ways, that she was perfectly fine after the breakup. That _she_ was the one who ended it, as if she would end the best thing in her life. Her vacation was full of tears and phone calls that she never had the courage to press call on. It was true what they said, you never knew what you had until it was gone. And _god,_ did she miss you.

Her plan was to go to your door, the way she would always show up, and that the two of you could talk while you walked to school. You would make up before the first bell even rang, she was sure of it. Then she made it to your street and saw you linked together with Veronica as you practically skipped down the street. She watched as you sipped the coffee she gave you, something that Cheryl would always do for you, and walked to school as if nothing had happened. As if you hadn’t replaced her like it was nothing. Like your entire relationship was nothing. Cheryl could hear your laughs from where she stood and with each step you took while holding Veronica, her heart pulled to try and be with you. She couldn’t help but feel like your laughs were so much louder with her, that your smiles were so much bigger. How could she try and fight that? She couldn’t and she knew it. So she turned around and walked back to her house. She wasn’t giving up, no, she was Cheryl Blossom. And Cheryl Blossom fought for what was hers and there was no way she was handing you over so easily. 

* * *

\----

Veronica didn’t leave your side all day and, honestly, you didn’t even notice that anything was different. Sure, every now and then you would look to your right and feel your heart fall when the redhead wasn’t there. She always did want to be on your right. But the moment your shoulders would fall, Veronica would saddle into the spot you stared at and smile up a you. How could you remain sad when looking into her joyful eyes? It wasn’t until lunch, when the group was sat together, minus Jughead, that you realized something was different. Weirdly enough, it took Betty saying something for it to happen. 

You were hanging out in the lounge, smiling sadly in response to Archie’s worry, when Veronica had strutted in. Without a word, she plopped down next to you and threw her legs over yours. She was settled in your lap without actually being _in_ your lap, but you were too oblivious to see what she was doing. Betty, however, wasn’t. She elbowed Archie and leaned towards the two of you when she got his attention, “Hey, um, did something happen over break that we’re missing?” 

You stared at her, confused. Veronica shook her head and started to mess with the hair at the nape of your neck. “No idea what you’re talking about Bets.” 

“Right, V, could I talk to you?” Betty pointed to the other side of the room and with a huff, Veronica reluctantly got up and followed her. She looked back a you and blew a kiss which you jokingly caught. Before you could turn to Archie, since it was obvious him and Betty wanted to talk about something with the two of you, your brows furrowed at Veronica’s smug smirk towards someone behind you. Archie cleared his throat before you could turn to see who it was. 

“What’s up Arch?” You glanced hesitantly to the girls where it seemed they were arguing in their special way; with hushed voices and friendly gestures to disguise whatever was happening. 

“It’s just that, you and V seem pretty close just then.” 

You nodded, slowly, still not quite understanding, “Yea, she helped me out a lot these past few weeks”

He rubbed his neck, nervously, “Right, well it kinda looked like she was-”

“Like she was marking her territory.” You felt your heart stop at her voice, you could hear the malice behind it but all you could remember was the love you used to hear. 

You stood up and tried to look towards her, “C-Cheryl.” 

“Not right _now_  Betty.” Could be heard from behind the new scene. Veronica pulled her arm out of Betty’s grip and settled in the spot to your right. Her hip cocked and touching yours. 

“Here’s the bitch herself coming to get another whiff.” Cheryl smiled with ice, “Heel, girl, heel” 

Veronica took a step forward but stopped when you placed your hand on her arm. She walked back into you, taking a deep breath.Cheryl’s eyes flickered to the touch. She took a deep breath, controlled to anyone else but you could hear the sob she was keeping inside. She opened her mouth, her body rigid and ready to fight. You stepped away from Veronica and moved to touch her, “Cheryl, _please_.” Your eyes finally locked with hers, you whispered, “Don’t do this.” 

She stared at your hand as it hovered in the air between you and you wondered if she wanted to grab onto it as much as you wanted to reach out to her. A tear fell from her eye, “Then what do I do?” She whispered. She looked at you with tear filled eyes, your hand fell to your side at the sight. You stepped towards her again, desperate to comfort her but Veronica stopped you. That final touch was enough to break Cheryl. She took a deep breath and swallowed whatever tears she had. She smiled towards you and Veronica, “You look happier, Y/N.” She turned and left, her back straight and her feelings being pushed away again. 

“Y/N?” Betty was hesitant next you, Veronica side hugged you from behind. 

“I don’t know what to do.” The moment a tear fell, the other three attempted to comfort you in their own ways. But you couldn’t think of anything but Cheryl’s face and how desperately you never wanted to see that look on it again.

* * *

\----

You had to get away from everyone, even though you were grateful that they cared so much. But they were the most biased people you knew when it came to Cheryl, especially Veronica, and you couldn’t take whatever they had to say then. So you skipped out on the rest of the day and went home, trying to figure out what to do. 

Unbeknownst to you, Veronica was going to follow you but Betty stopped her. “V, you need to stop.”

“Are you really still on about this, Betty?” She turned to glare at Betty, exasperated by her best friend. “ _Nothing_ is going on.”

Betty looked at her with something akin to pity. “We both know that’s not true.”

“No, you’re right. I’m ‘taking advantage’ of Y/N,” She started to talk with her hands, using air quotes as she continued to glare at Betty.

“V, that’s not what I said-” 

“Then _what_  were you trying to say Betty!?” Veronica was beyond mad, though she couldn’t pinpoint exactly why. Whether it was because of what Betty was insinuating or because you weren’t okay but either way she just wanted an answer.

“V, look at me,” Betty stepped forward, placing her hands on Veronica’s arms to get her to look at her. “I think we both know how you really feel about Y/N.”

Veronica scoffed, weakly trying to escape Betty’s hold. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Her voice was quiet as the realization hit her. She allowed Betty to pull her in closer. “She’s gonna go back to her, isn’t she?” Her voice broke at the end. 

Betty rubbed her arm, “I think so babe.” 

Veronica choked on a sob and, immediately, Betty pulled her into a hug. Veronica clutched onto her and tried to hide in her shoulder, “I just wanted to help her.” 

Betty shushed her and rubbed her back, ignoring her own tears at seeing her best friend break down, “I know, V, I know.” 

* * *

\----

You were supposed to be walking home but your mind was so clouded with thoughts and possibilities that you just went where your feet took you. It didn’t matter how much you thought about the situation because your heart had made itself very clear as to what it wanted when you found yourself standing in front of Blossom Manor instead of your house. You knocked on the door before you could convince yourself that this was a bad idea because it _was_ one. A terrible idea, in fact. What could you say? _She_  was the one who was harsh and vicious. The one who had ended it all. Why were _you_  the one crawling back- 

She opened the door and your breath caught in your throat, any idea of changing your mind leaving immediately. Her mascara ran down her cheeks but still she smiled at you as if you hung the moon. “Y/N-”

“I’m mad at you.” You said it softly, no venom traceable in your tone. 

She nodded quickly and moved to the side, gesturing for you to go in. You hesitated. “Please,” she pleaded. So you went in. You sat in the empty living room and stared at the fireplace. She perched herself on the couch arm, not wanting to get too close in fear that you’d run away.

“Why, Cheryl?” All the hurt you had pushed away while with Veronica was coming to the surface and it showed in your voice. 

Cheryl nervously played with her hands and looked forward. “The happiest I have ever been is with you,” You stared at her, clinging on to every word she said despite your pride.”And _god_ , Y/N, that scared the crap out of me. To feel so much _warmth_  because of someone.” She looked down at her hands, “I didn’t deserve that.” She met your eyes, the love and heat still there. “And I know I’ve hurt you and- and that I can’t take that back.” She moved to sit next to you, her face close enough that you could count every eyelash if you wanted. “but Y/N, I need you in my life more than anything I’ve ever needed.” She scooted an inch closer, “And I’m _terrified_ of that.” She whispered. 

You kissed her, there was no stopping it. One moment she was staring at you with so much love in her eyes and the next you were clutching at her waist and neck, feeling her warmth cocoon you the way it always would.  She made a noise of surprise but responded just as enthusiastically as you hoped she would. She wove her hands into your hair and pressed herself up against you, putting all of her into the kiss. It was easy to compare Cheryl to a drug as you grasped at her, trying to keep her locked in your embrace. Like an addict getting a fix after weeks of withdrawal. And isn’t that exactly what this was? As you kissed her and you shared your breaths, refusing to separate even to breath properly, you felt the weight in your chest disappear. She made a noise of approval as you laid her back against the coach and you forced yourself to separate from her. The two of your chests heaved as you tried to catch your breaths. Her mascara had dried in rivers down her cheeks and now, lipstick was smeared across the bottom of her face. You stroked her jawline in admiration, she was _so beautiful_. She looked up at you, a smile on her face that you couldn’t help but return. “I’m still mad at you.” 

She smiled wickedly, “Then let me make it up to you.” She pulled you down to meet her lips and you laughed freely with how happy you were. She could break your heart a million times if it meant she’d always be waiting afterwards. Because she _needed_  you and you needed her just as much. 

**Author's Note:**

> Mar 21st, 2018


End file.
